At present, mainstream displays are developing in a trend of high quality with the other trend of power consumption. For example, in a wearable device, an ultralow power reflective liquid crystal display (LCD) module that does not use a backlight can be adopted to reduce power consumption. In addition, in order to further reduce power consumption, it is also possible to utilize the MIP (Memory in Pixel) technology that stores image information by use of the memory embedded in pixels, so that a user can use the wearable device for a long time without worrying about the power consumption.